Reuben (Pig)
:For the usher, see Reuben (Human). Reuben (Pig) was a protagonist in ''Minecraft: Story Mode'' through episodes 1-4. He was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. They both lived in a treehouse, with Axel and Olivia. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". ' Overview Appearance Reuben appeared to be a regular Minecraft pig with bigger eyes and eyebrows. He also had a brown mark on his body, and was smaller than average pigs. Personality Reuben was often seen as a happy companion, and he loved Jesse unconditionally. However, he could be seen getting upset with Jesse, especially if he/she ignored him or forgot about him momentarily. (Determinant) Relationships Jesse Reuben was Jesse's pet pig and best friend. Throughout the story, Jesse cared for Reuben, and protected and comforted him when he was upset. Although Reuben did not speak, he and Jesse were able to communicate, and Reuben was able to help him/her on numerous occasions. When Reuben dies, Jesse is very sad, and makes sure that he is not forgotten. Jesse still thinks about Reuben and sometimes wakes up thinking Reuben is alive, but returns to reality after a while. They are reminded, in episode 5, about Reuben when they see Isa and Benedict walking away together, passing a group of pigs that are nearby. Olivia At first, Olivia seems to be neutral about Reuben. She questioned why Reuben had to come along with them to the EnderCon Building Competition, but Reuben did not take much offense to this. However, at his death, Olivia mourns with Jesse's Gang. Petra Even though Petra and Reuben didn't interact much, he was excited to see her alive from the Wither Storm (determinant) and Petra calls Reuben a "great pig" when he dies (determinant). Reuben shows great concern for Petra if she has Wither Sickness. When Petra either shoos Reuben away or tells him she does not want his company (determinant), Reuben will be very upset and will run outside. Lukas Reuben and Lukas didn't interact much, but if Lukas saves Reuben and Axel, Reuben and Lukas' relationship grows. Reuben chooses freely to stand by Lukas and shows concern when he is hurt, showing that Reuben does care for him even if Jesse had saved Reuben and Axel. If Jesse is rude to her friends, Reuben will stand by Lukas for the time being. Axel Axel and Reuben are good friends. Axel even made a Ender Dragon costume for Reuben, to which the latter does not object. Reuben allows Axel to hold and carry him without any issues and is seen riding on Axel's head at least once. When Reuben dies, Axel mourns with Jesse's Gang. Death Killed By *Fall Damage *The Wither Storm (Caused) *Jesse (Indirectly) *Ivor (Indirectly) After Jesse drops his/her Enchanted Weapon, Reuben was told to fetch it, however, after Reuben gave it to Jesse, the Wither Storm grabbed him by his hind legs. Jesse tried his best to pull him free; but Reuben fell out of the Wither Storm, and fell on the ground and died due to fall damage. If Ivor didn't spawn the Wither Storm, Reuben would still be alive. Trivia *Reuben could communicate through facial expression and oinking, and all members of Jesse's Gang seemed to understand him well. *Reuben's name was based off of Paul Reubens, Ivor's voice actor. *In Episode 1, if Jesse chooses do nothing whilst talking to Otis, Reuben will beat him up brutally, resulting with a black eye (if he doesn't already have one). He would also appear angry in Ivor's hideout at EnderCon. *In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town, she/he can choose pink wool as a building material (insisted by Reuben) in the Death Bowl. This will result in her/him building a statue of Reuben. *In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town, if Jesse doesn't pick a name, Axel will step in calling Jesse the Pig Master. It appears to be a reference to Reuben himself. *In Episode 4, it was revealed that Reuben was initially found by Jesse near a waterfall. *In Episode 3, when Jesse was constructing the Formidi-Bomb, Jesse's Gang, Soren, Magnus, and Ellegaard could be seen in the background building a statue of Reuben with sunglasses to distract the Witherstorm. *In Episode 4, if Jesse doesn't choose anything when picking how to get into the Wither Storm, Olivia or Petra will suggest they build a Reuben Minecart Launcher. Listening carefully, pig noises can be heard every time Jesse lays down a pink wool block. *In Episode 4, when Reuben dies, there will be a gray box on the top left corner saying "Reuben will be remembered". It can also be seen in Jesse's speech. When Jesse asks what really mattered, she has the option to say "Reuben" (if you didn't say you had Reuben) and it will say "Reuben will be remembered" again. *If Jesse chooses to rescue the amulet instead of helping Reuben and Axel in Episode 3, the option to high five Reuben will be unavailable, and Reuben will glare at Jesse before walking away. He is later seen with Lukas. * In Episode 3, if Jesse talks to Reuben enough times while in Soren's research lab in the end, Reuben will tell her/him a joke. This will result in the "That's Some Pig" achievement to be unlocked. *In Episode 4, if Jesse chooses to craft a Hoe, Reuben will laugh at her/him. *In Episode 6, Jesse has the option to insult the White Pumpkin saying, "Cats suck! Pigs are way cooler!" *In Episode 7, either Lukas or Petra will mention Reuben while under PAMA's control, reminding Jesse of Reuben's death to bruise her/his morale. *Depending on player's choice, Reuben's expression will be different at the end of Episode 3. The three expressions will be worried, indifferent or angry. *Reuben and the Usher, share the same name - "Reuben." It is revealed in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?]]". **They are also the only characters to share a first name. *Reuben is the only member of Jesse's Gang who has truly died. *Many players thought that Reuben was going to survive after falling off the pit by the Wither Storm because he fell off exactly the same spot as Jesse did. Unfortunately, he got hit by the Wither Storm's tentacle, which caused him to land on the ground and not in the water. *Reuben may have been just a piglet, given his small size. Gallery Reuben in ender dragon costume.png|Reuben in his Ender Dragon costume imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Reuben training with Jesse. Imagereubenscared.jpg|Reuben at Otis' Stall imagereubenblackeye.jpg|Reuben angry with Jesse. TLPYL End Portal.jpg|Reuben with Jesse's gang at the End Portal imagereubentired.jpg|Reuben travelling to the Far Lands Ep 4 Screenshot 2.png|Reuben at the Far Lands with Jesse. 022880.jpg|Reuben at Jesse's treehouse imageroobenhelpsjesse.jpg|Reuben with Jesse at Ivor's Cottage. imageroobs.jpg|Reuben in the Swamp imageroobenisscared.jpg|Reuben inside the Witherstorm imagereubenplaysfetch.jpg|Reuben with Jesse's weapon of choice. imagereubendying.jpg|Reuben falls to his death. 2015-12-22 00012.jpg|Reuben's grave maxresdefault.jpgpig.jpg|Jesse high-fiving Reuben in Wool World. reuben.png|Reuben Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse, and Reuben at Soren's Fortress. Reuben's Death But Without Lukas.png|Reuben shortly after his death. If you Dont do Nothing when youre with otis and Reuben.gif|Reuben attacking Otis when if Jesse does nothing. Imagereubenhappy.jpg|Reuben's face. Reuben1.jpg|Reuben hiding from some Hostile Mobs. Imagereubeninthewitherstorm.jpg|Reuben about to get Jesse's command block tool. Imageilovereuben.jpg|Reuben at the Far Lands. WbMYTD.gif|Reuben's death. minecraftsm003.jpg|Reuben with Jesse at their treehouse. Imagereubenjumps.jpg|Reuben jumping before EnderCon. Imagepetraandreuben.jpg|Reuben with Petra. (Determinant) Reuben's death.jpg|Jesse seeing Reuben after his death. Obj bannerReuben.png|One of Reuben's banners after his death. Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder.jpeg Lukas and Jesse.jpeg|Reuben's banner, and Porkchop. IReuben falling asleep,.jpeg|Reuben on a Horse with Jesse. Magnus .jpeg|Reuben with Magnus, Jesse and Axel Ellegard .jpeg|Reuben, Jesse and Olivia watching Ellegard Mob .jpeg|Reuben, Jesse and the gang looking down into Soren's grinder Olivia discouraged .jpeg|Reuben with Jesse and Olivia Going off to think.jpeg|Reuben watching Soren leave. Traveling.jpeg|Reuben traveling to the Far Lands with the gang. Aiden watching .jpeg|Reuben about to catch on fire Run!.jpeg Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg Nervous about going.jpeg To the over world.jpeg Finding out the truth.jpeg Shocking truth.jpeg Reuben and Jesse.jpeg|Reuben with Jesse. Ivor with Gabriel .jpeg Jess and Reubn.jpeg|Jesse talking to Reuben. Reuben hiding.jpeg|Reuben hiding in the grass, shaking. Petra petting Reuben image.jpeg|Petra petting Reuben. Jesse and Reuben looking out the Witherstorm image.jpeg|Reuben with Jesse looking at the Wither Storm, (determinant). Mcsm ep1 Reuben.PNG.jpg|Reuben smiling at Olivia. Flying Reuben!.jpeg|Reuben being launched into the air by Magnus. Returning form boomtown.jpeg|Reuben, Jesse, and Axel returning with Magnus from Boomtown. Reuben confronting Magnus.jpeg|Reuben confronting Magnus imag backing up from zombies.jpeg|Reuben, Gabriel, Soren, Olivia, and Lukas backing away from some zombies Mcsm ep2 temple-of-the-order beds.png|Reuben at the Order's temple. Building the command block image.jpeg|Reuben gathering materials to help build Ellegaard's command block Griefers3.jpg|Reuben, Jesse, and Axel going past some Griefers. Screenshot_20161219-175044.png In Soren's fortress.jpeg|Reuben, Jesse, Axel, Olivia, and Lukas watching Ellegaard and Magnus going seperate ways. Cow a pualt.jpeg|Reuben looking at Mabel's machine. Olredstonia.jpeg|Reuben, Jesse, and Olivia arriving at Redstonia. Category:Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Creatures Category:Mobs